Heroes Story
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast * Woody - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Buzz Lightyear - Wander Over Yonder * Mr. Potato Head - Katz Hi puffy AmiYumi * Rex - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Hamm - Radicles KO let’s be heroes * Slinky The Dog - Rapido (Ratz) * Sarge - Mr. Herriman Home for Imaginary Friends * Sarge's Soldiers - Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends * Andy Davis - Tyler Bowman Supernoobs * Mrs. Davis - Ms. bowman Supernoobs * Molly Davis - Lilly Loud Loud House * Lenny - ramzo Ratz * Snake and Robot - Zig and sharko and Dudley Puppy * Toys - Welcome To The Wayne and Star vs. The Forces of Evil Characters, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy Falls, The 7D and The Loud Family Loud House * Sid Phillips - li’l Gideon falls * Hannah Phillips - Agent xero modifyers * Scud - Captain Tim Over Yonder * Sid's Toys - Robin Titans GO,Bendy Home for Imaginary Friends, Sedusa Powerpuff Girls, Aku Jack, Dark Laser OddParents, Bad Newt Express, Quetzalcoatl Quest, Professor Title-Gripp Puppet, Count Venamous Supernoobs and Oggy the Otter Ratz, Warren Rabbit Loud House, Colonel and His Henchmens Boys and La Jefesita vs Mexicanos,Penny Fitzgerald Amazing of Gumball and Alice Angel and the Ink Machine/Hawkodile Unikitty Scenes * Heroes Story Part 1 - Opening [You've Got a Friend in Me] * Heroes Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Heroes Story Part 3 - Imaginary Friends * Heroes Story Part 4 - Grim Reaper, the Space Ranger * Heroes Story Part 5 - Strange Things * Heroes Story Part 6 - Grim Reaper and Wander Fight/SidLil' Gideon * Heroes Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy Bowman Pick/A Star Normad Accused/They Need More Monkeys * Heroes Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Heroes Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Heroes Story Part 10 - Grim Reaper Meets Alien Characters * Heroes Story Part 11 - At Sid's Gideon's House * Heroes Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid Gideon * Heroes Story Part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More * Heroes Story Part 14 - Grim Reaper's Leg Bendage * Heroes Story Part 15 - Sid's Gideon's Window to Andy's Bowman's * Heroes Story Part 16 - The Big One/''Tell Me Lies'' * Heroes Story Part 17 - Grim Raper, I Can't Do This Without You' * Heroes Story Part 18 - Wander Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Heroes Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice' * Heroes Story Part 20 - The Chase * Heroes Story Part 21 - Rocket Power * Heroes Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's Gideon's House * Heroes Story Part 23 - End Credits Heroes Story Cast Video Part 1.png Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies